All I ever Learned I learned from Television
by Flame Shadow1
Summary: Just some stupid things that i have picked up from watching way too many shows. Many Diffferent shows mentioned.


All I ever learned I learned from Television.

By Flame Shadow

*all the shows that I will mention are not mine.  I will never own them.  I make no money off of them.  And that really really really sucks!  I mean I should be able to own them.  I really should.  But I don't.  So I just write about them and pretend that they are mine.  That is all this pathetic girl can do.   So there!  On with the story*

#############################################################

Gundam Wing:

· Heero never dies.

· Loud Mouthed bakas never shut up.

· Even if you are Duo's friend he will shoot you.

· In a show with so many hot guys the yaoi pairings are infinite.

· Self destructing doesn't kill everyone.

· Never go up against big metal suits when the boys that fly them have nicknames like "Shinigami."

The Sentinel:

· Blair Sandburg is always right.

· Just because your senses are better than everyone else's it doesn't make you a freak.

· Panthers and Wolves should never be ignored.

· When two hot men live together for four years and are partners at work everyone thinks that they are sleeping together.

· Getting curly hair wet is never a good idea.

· Even good guys can die.

· Good guys however, can come back from the dead.

· Anthropology is a dangerous field to work in.

· Even Anthropologists get shot at.

· All Mayors and Police Chiefs are clueless to those around them.

· Eventually when you have two crazy people who are totally dedicated to each other working together, they are bound to give their captain an ulcer. 

Inuyasha:

· Just because a sword looks crapy doesn't mean that it will not kick your but later.

· Everyone wished that the 'sit' command worked for them on at least one person they know.

· Just because you are related doesn't mean you can't try to kill each other.

· Wells are not only used to draw water.

· Even Monks can be perverted as hell.

· If a monk grabs you on any part of the body it is ok to beat them into the ground.

· Fangs can be used to make very powerful swords.

· If you hear Miroku say anything about his "wind tunnel" during a battle it is ok, if not preferable, to run and hide.

· If a male has soft ears and white hair, it is ok to touch the ears.

· Bright pink jewels should never be shattered into little tiny pieces.

· Baboon costumes are acceptable attire.

· Drawing pictures of a person's relationship problems is never a good thing.  Neither is showing them to everyone you know.

· If you are a small flee, it is your duty to run away from a battle.

· Jaken is a bunching bag.

The Magnificent Seven:

· Buck has animal magnetism.

· Drinking leads to nothing but fighting.

· Gamblers always cheat.

· If a man wears all black, he is not the man you want to pick a fight with.

· Funny hats just make you a target for both bullets and laughter.

· When a cowboy roles down a hill his hat will remain on.

· 20 men shouldn't scare you, but 40 should.

· Idolistic sheriffs should never enter the west.

· Just because a man can perform surgery doesn't make him a doctor.

· When you take a good show off the air and don't show the last four episodes, people who love the guys get very very very pissed!

Cowboy Bebop:

· Just because a person has two eyes doesn't mean that they are both real.

· Being crazy and flexible allow you to become a great hacker.

· Dogs can be smarter than their owners.

· Never judge a dog by its appearance.

· Red star ships often get shot at.

· Flow like water when fighting.

· If you can cheat members of your team out of their belongings, it is ok.

· Never leave food in the fridge for a very long time.

· Heavy Metal is soothing.

· Never kill your enemies love.  He will kill you later.

· Ignore the man on the horse.  He is not worth the effort or the pain.

· Listen to the crazy man blowing up buildings.  He is very insightful.

· Bean Sprouts are good for you, but that doesn't mean that you will eat it.

That's all for now.  I will write more of these soon.  I hope you enjoyed it.  

BYE BYE then.


End file.
